The invention relates to a method of actuating a proximity fuze and to a device for implementing the method.
To effectively combat certain types of targets, high explosive projectiles must be caused to detonate at an optimum distance from the respective target. For combatting semi-hard targets, for example, the optimum detonation point lies some 10 m above the target so that the effective units, e.g. fragments released with high kinetic energy by the detonation of the projectile, penetrate such targets from the top. However, to combat soft targets, a lower detonation point is preferred, e.g. a few meters above the target, since such targets are preferably combatted from the side.
High explosive projectiles equipped with proximity fuzes are already known for combatting various types of targets, with the optimum firing distance being set by the operating crew immediately before firing of the projectile. If there is stress from extraordinary combat situations and/or in darkness, operator errors cannot be excluded, so that the projectile may not become optimally effective because of a wrongly set proximity fuze.
Finally, the correct setting of the proximity fuze also depends on excellent and always up to date reconnaissance results which are not available under all combat conditions.